random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Shows Bad/Supernoobs version 2
Change the title to "n00bz!11!!11!", "Noobies" or "Funny Times With The Noobs" *Memnock and Zenblock never appear. (They only appear in Bob and Rob human form) *Make the fighting scenes in ridiculous slow motion. (talk about snoozefest!) *The characters are all shaded mauve and their eyes sparkle. *ShopexKevin becomes canon. *The show is very low budget. *Nora from Being Human and the Fat Controller visit the noobs in one episode and sing about the wonders of how VHS tapes are now "dead" thanks to DVD and Blu-Ray. *A narrator constantly explains the obvious. *The writers for Angela Anaconda write all the episodes. *It is cancelled halfway through the airing of "Parent Teacher Noobs" and the full episode would be leaked on the internet. *Put in unfunny clichè references to pop culture. *The show includes.. well... INNUENDOS, POP CULTURE JOKES, CELEBRITY GUEST APPEARANCES, HIDEOUS REALISTIC CGI, AND TOILET/POOP/FART/BUTT JOKES! You know, all that pandering little kiddy crap! *In-your-face shots of the characters appear every minute. *A bunch of companies sponsor it for no reason, like McDonald’s, Colgate, WWF, etc. *Roach is an actual roach. *Tyler is a stereotypical skater boy named "Tom" who acts like Duncan from Total Drama. *Have Ms. Bowman's (Tyler's mom) mouth move like a sockpuppet (along with the other characters) **What about Mr. Bowman? ***We haven't seen Mr. Bowman in the show yet! *Make Amy a loud mouthed cowgirl. *Make it a Saturday morning cartoon, complete with talking animal sidekick named Mayonaise (WHO HAS DANGEROUS RABIES)!. *Make Jock Jockerson a typical Gary Stu with no personality whatsoever. *The Glee Club members are all Mary Sues and Gary Stus. *The character designs are hideously poorly rendered CGI, and all the character's mouths move like sockpuppets. *The theme song goes like this: "We are the noobs! Hello hello! We fight viruses and stuff like that! We have super charged battle balls and they help us fight! We are here with all our friends! You can count on... Kevin! (echoing "Kevin") Tyler! (echoing "Tyler") Shope! (echoing "Shope") and whatever his name is! (camera pans to the Roach) SuperNoobs! (x8)" *WAY too much toilet humor. *Make the show aimed at Pre-school students. *Remove all the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *Each episode has at least one musical number. *In one episode, the noobs free a bunch of stray animals from a building that gives them food and shelter, not thinking they'll be letting out a bunch of animals with dangerous rabies, or the animals might get hit by a car. *Count Venomous is a well dressed viper that carries serious diseases. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using his Coconut Fred voice) or Bryn McAuley (using her Caillou voice, with a hint of Taylor from TDRR). *Make the noob's favorite place is a candy store called the "Q-T Mart." (PBBT. Q-T.) *Replace Shope with a loud mouthed cheerleader named Anna. NO. SHOPE'S MY FAVORITE. *Shope's theme song is "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammar. *Have the show produced entirely by Sid & Marty Krofft Productions, and Disney Channel is paid to run all the episodes. *Knuckles Don't even think about it. *The entire show is a cash cow. *In one episode, Shope repeatedly does the Cha Cha slide with Tyler for an uncomfortable amount of time. *Kevin's mom (who we never saw, she was mentioned in Parent Teacher Noobs) is a complete shutit who never leaves the house. (HAHA JACKSFILMS REFERENCES) *Let Go!Animate users animate all the episodes, complete with the characters in Go!Animate forms. **Don't forget grounded video references! ***Yep! Those too! *Every episode is atleast a reference to a grounded video. *Give it a crossover with The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. *Cornbury is named Boredbury. *For later seasons, they are like Pooh's Adventures. The /other/ version *Shope's theme song is "Hello Kitty" by Avril Lavigne and is a neko girl. Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages